


I Just Don't Wanna Be Alone

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Squip, Suddenly I have all this inspiration to write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: Rich isn't well, Jake is there for him





	I Just Don't Wanna Be Alone

   There was no reason he should be up this late, especially questioning why Jake would want to be here with him. But here he was, looking at him. Wondering. Why would he want to sleep here with Rich? Outside of the fact he'd asked him to come over and hold him, why?

   Looking at Jake's sleeping form definitely wasn't going to give him the answers, but Rich was willing to try. However, his plan fell through when Jake's eyes opened halfway and met his.

   He meant to look away, tell Jake he could just go back to sleep, but the words came from his mouth anyway. "Why'd you come over?" Jake looked at him puzzled and blinked, moving the arm that was around Rich to stretch. "Because you asked me to" Jake replied simply and put his arm back into it's original position.

   "No, no, but you didn't have to come if you didn't want to. You could've been doing something important and I didn't even ask if you were busy. I'm sorry" Rich really didn't want to cry for a second time in front of Jake that night, so he tried to steer his thoughts away from self depreciative thoughts  and how he was so inconsiderate—

   "Hey, bro, I know that look" Jake said gently, rubbing his back in a way that had to be awkward for Jake's arm but calmed Rich down. "Nothing I was doing was more important than you, ok? I promise, it's cool. I wanted to come over."

   Rich squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, then sighed and put his head on Jake's chest. "You're the best boyfriend ever" Jake just hummed, continuing to rub Rich's back until when he assumes he wants him to stop. "Wanna talk about it?"

   He doesn't. At least not yet. He tells him this and Jake just tells him okay, holding Rich closer as if to tell him he's always there to listen no matter what.

   As he falls asleep, Rich thinks he couldn't have asked for anyone better in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing lol


End file.
